


Fool me once...

by liliaeth



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Liam doesn't know what he's feeling, M/M, Scott is way too forgiving, Stiles holds grudges, Trust Issues, thiam as a side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: it was bad enough when Theo started hanging around Liam, but when Liam starts returning Theo's feelings, Stiles knows he has to interfere before Theo betrays them again.





	Fool me once...

Stiles sat still in the dark motel room. He knew that the room's current occupant would be here any minute. The door opened, and for a moment Stiles wondered if Theo would be smart enough to make a run for it. Or be his usual cocky self.

 

Theo entered the room, and turned on the light; setting off the trap Stiles had prepared for him, as electricity coursed through him.

 

Stiles clicked on the sonic emitter as he stood up. Then he grabbed the shock baton, stunning the damned chimera with it, till the bastard was full on out. He made sure to inject Theo with a wolfsbane compound to keep him down for good measure. It might not have the same effect on Chimeras that it did on werewolves, but it was still better than anything else. 

 

Then he dragged the Chimera’s body over his shoulder, glad that Theo at least was a lot less heavy than Derek tended to be. The chimera was closer to Scott’s size. And how was it that as the human he had such a good idea of the various weights of all the shifters around him?

 

By the time Theo woke up, Stiles had him tied to a chair, and was streaming a constant current of electricity through Theo's body. It wasn't high enough to torture him, but enough to keep him under control while they had a chat.

 

This wasn’t about torturing the asshole, it wasn’t even about revenge. It was about protecting the pack, and making sure that Theo wouldn’t hurt them again. Making sure that Theo would never harm a hair on Scott’s head ever again. It was kind of poetic when you thought about it. Theo was the one who’d turned him into a killer before, so it was no more than right, for Theo to be the first person he’d ever kill out of his own free will.

 

Theo stared up at him, he didn’t even seem surprised, that smirk on his face, as if they were sharing something. 

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles started pacing, desperate to let go of some of his tension. Everything had gone so well so far, so this had to keep on going right. Just get Theo to admit it, get him to admit that he was up to something. Get him to admit that what Stiles had seen last night was what he thought it was. 

 

It hadn’t been a big thing, watching Theo help Liam up from the floor. That moment where the two boys hands touched just a moment too long, with Liam’s eyes lingering on Theo, just those few seconds more before he let go and pretended it was nothing. It was like Liam hadn’t even realized what was going on yet. As if part of him still fought the attraction looming between them. But Stiles could see where it was going, and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

“So have you decided how you’re going to kill me yet?

 

How, not if. If anything, Theo might not be the smartest person in the world, but he definitely knew how to read a situation. If only Stiles could trust that he was smart enough to realize that betrayal only took you so far.

 

“What do you think Scott will say when he finds out.”

 

Stiles bit his lip at the thought. Scott wouldn’t like it. He didn’t like killing period, but killing before a person even was an immediate threat. Not that Theo wasn’t an immediate threat at any point, but he was still in the long con stage of his game. And no matter how much he’d proven that he couldn’t be trusted in the past, that would matter to Scott. And if it mattered to Scott, then it would matter to the others as well.

 

Sure, Malia would help Stiles to hide the body. And if he had Malia on his side, Peter would probably help out as well. 

 

But Scott would worry when they found out Theo was missing. It was one of Scott’s best traits, and his worst. That no matter what you did to him, no matter how much you hurt him, once he cared for you, he’d risk his life and everything to protect you. And he’d face every threat in the world to try and make sure you were fine.

 

Stiles just wished that Scott was a bit more hesitant in choosing whom he ended up caring about.  
“Since when do you care what Scott thinks.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t. But you do. And since we both know that you care, it means all this… it’s just another empty threat. One in a long line of empty threats.” Theo’s smirk at that sent rage coursing through Stiles veins, his fingers moving to the control and increasing the voltage before he fully realized what he was doing till Theo’s screams rang through the room.

 

“Nice, letting it all out now, are you Stiles.” Stiles shocked him again. “Acting all big and tough.” His voice hoarse in between screams. Theo never seemed to feel the need to play the big tough guy. “Acting so pissed because …” another shock, “because you can’t get to the one guy you’re really pissed at.”

Stiles wanted to kill him, before Theo could say anything more. He wasn’t pissed at Scott. Frustrated sometimes, but that wasn’t the same. But this was Theo, just trying to mess them up again, screwing up the pack, like he had last time. Maybe he should kill him now, get it over with, right?

“And we all know which little conniving monster you really want to tear to pieces.” Theo’s words came out in a whisper. “The one person that really hurt Scott the most. The one person that tore out his heart and never let him heal.” Stiles didn’t want to hear it, wanted to shut him up, ready to shock the bastard again just to shut him up. But he couldn’t, all he could do was listen as Theo’s last truth slipped out. 

“The one person you really hate. You.”

Stiles dropped the controller.

******


End file.
